


A Mother's Wrath

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loki-centric, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga is highly displeased with Loki’s attitude and his disrespectfulness towards her. So she decides to pay a visit to his cell with plans to lavish motherly discipline on him to teach him a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>(Contains parental discipline/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.)</p><p>This fic takes place after a scene in the ‘Thor: The Dark World’ movie and after the related deleted scene on the Thor 2 blu-ray. May contain spoilers!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> This is a fanfic that I’ve wanted to write ever since I first saw ‘Thor: The Dark World’ at the theater back in November, but I was holding off on it because I wasn’t completely sure about a few things. Now that I own Thor 2 and have watched the related deleted scene and know that it was indeed Frigga herself talking to Loki and not just an illusion Loki created to keep himself company, I was able to go through with writing this story properly.
> 
> I must confess that I felt kinda guilty while writing this, because of what eventually happens to Frigga in this movie. But I still wanted to write it anyway because I felt like Loki was asking for it during this particular scene.
> 
> And this fanfic takes place right after the scene when Frigga and Loki have their discussion in Loki’s cell, just to make that clear in case there’s any confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Thor: The Dark World’ and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2014 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Frigga stared as the last remaining shimmers of Loki’s image disappeared. So many emotions and feelings flowed through her—anger, sadness, fear, confusion, love, compassion. Where had she gone wrong with Loki? Would she have been able to save her baby boy had she done something different? Her mind raced with questions. One thing was for certain; she didn’t like the way Loki had talked to her. Ever since Thor brought Loki back from his little adventure in New York, he was becoming more and more disrespectful and hateful, and she was getting tired of it. Not his mother? Had he really answered her question in that way? Had he really said that to her face? She knew he didn’t mean it, but a part of her still boiled at the thought of him being so insolent, not to mention outright lying to her. She really wasn’t sure which part upset her the most. The fact that he had lied to her face or the fact that he had been so smug about it while doing it.

She understood that Loki had made his own choices and was now paying the price. It was hard for her, as a mother, to grasp that Loki had made all of the wrong choices, but she was forcing herself to accept it. She still longed to see her youngest turn back to the right path, and she made up her mind to see to it that he did. Since Loki was now in isolation and serving time, she felt it was her duty to step in and throw in some motherly guidance, which was what Loki needed more than anything.

Turning, Frigga quickly headed down the hallway, catching sight of Thor approaching her. What she planned on doing could not be done through illusions.

 

Loki looked up, surprised to see his mother standing on the other side of the force field entryway to his cell. He relaxed. It was another illusion, he thought, although he couldn’t understand why it had appeared outside the cell instead of inside. Surely his mother’s magic wasn’t getting rusty. She would never allow it. With a tired sigh, he placed the book he held down on the table again and took a few steps toward the illusion. If she wanted to continue their conversation, he had a few more things he could say. He didn’t want to say them. There were times when he got on his own nerves and wanted to hold back the spitefulness inside his heart. Some part of him wished he could just tell the truth for once, but he couldn’t. After all, he was the lie smith, right? At least that’s what people called him.

The trickster stopped abruptly when he saw the force field disappear and Frigga herself step inside the cell, the force field reappearing behind her. Instantly a smile formed on his face at seeing the real her instead of the illusion he thought it had been. He held his hands out to her in hopes of touching hers. Frigga refused to comply; her eyes looking down at the outstretched hands and back up at Loki. Loki’s smile dropped, replaced by a baffled expression when he saw the hard, determined look etched across Frigga’s face. She didn’t look at all pleased, though he couldn’t understand why. She remained silent as she walked forward, closing the gap between them with several strides. She looked to be on a mission, a serious mission at that. And something told Loki that he would be joining her on it whether if he wanted to or not. And judging by Frigga’s looks, apparently, _he_ was the mission. Before he realized what he was doing, Loki found himself taking a couple of steps backward, almost stumbling on a pile of books and catching himself on the table.

“Is that any way to talk to your mother?” Frigga seethed through her teeth, walking closer to her backpedaling son. Loki could tell that she was fighting hard to keep her temper in check so as not to create a scene in front of the other prisoners around them. Loki looked shocked and confused, his mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. A nervous smile eventually formed on his lips.

“W-what do you mean?” he finally got out.

“Don’t give me that.” Frigga shook a finger at him. “The conversation we just had. The part when you said that I’m not your mother.”

“Did I say that? I d-don’t remember...”

“Stop it! Hold your tongue!” said Frigga, still trying to keep her temper under control and the tone of her voice level. Loki was about to say something else but snapped his mouth shut instead, allowing Frigga to continue. “I’ve had enough of your lying and your insolent attitude. It’s been going on for too long.”

“Lying?!? But I speak truth! You are not my mother!” Loki said with a raised voice, a hint of confusion mixed in. His inner self cringed at the words that came out of his mouth. “Why do you keep on insisting that I’m your son? You, of all people, know that Odin stole me from Laufey and that I’m Jotun.”

Frigga closed her eyes and opened them again, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Are we going to go through this again? Yes, you are adopted, but that doesn’t make you any less our son, and it definitely doesn’t mean that we love you any less. Family does not have to be made up solely by blood. Like Odin said, you would be dead right now if he had not taken you that day and brought you here to Asgard. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“He took me because all he could think about was using me as a tool—a puppet!” Loki shouted, his voice losing its confusion and sounding watery. “He didn’t take me because he loved me! He took me because he only saw a way to end the war!”

“He saved your life!” Frigga shouted back, nostrils flaring. “Stop trying to twist words around and stop denying the truth! You were abandoned and left out in the cold to die. If it hadn’t been for Odin you wouldn’t be here now.”

“B-but I’m a monster!” Loki looked at her with tearful eyes. “And you helped keep it a secret all of those years!”

“No, you are not a monster. You’re Loki. You’re my baby boy and someone I love dearly. The only monster that exists is the one you’ve created yourself by your actions—the very actions that put you here in this cell. Your bad choices and obstinate attitude are the monster.”

Infuriated, Loki began to pace back and forth, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle. He knew deep down that Frigga’s words rang truth, but his stubbornness refused to see reason and started showing its ugly head again.

“And I should remind you that I spent every single one of those years clothing you, feeding you, teaching you, loving you, and caring for you and trying my best to make you feel accepted in this family. Do you think I would do that if you were nothing but a tool? Do you think I would be standing here in person right now, trying to help you see reason if I didn’t care about you and love you as my son? Think of the memories we share and all of the happy times we’ve spent together.

“I kept Odin’s secret because I had to, not because I wanted to. I also did it so you wouldn’t feel different among the other children. I’ve already told you that before. You should know that I was tempted to tell you of your true heritage many times while you were growing up, but I didn’t know how to. How do you tell your child that he’s part of the very race that you’re fighting against? Odin always thought it was best that I didn’t tell you.” Frigga stepped closer to her son. “I love you, Loki. You have no idea how much you are loved. You are my son. I cherish every moment I’ve spent raising you. And if given the chance I would do it all over again. Do you still say that I’m not your mother?”

Loki’s mouth worked silently for a few minutes, his eyes growing glassy and watery and a dark look washing over his handsome facial features. He turned to Frigga and looked her straight in the face, his jaws setting in place. 

“You are…not my mother.” Loki struggled to say it, the last part almost dying on his lips as it came out. He hated hearing his own words. His heart screamed yes and he wanted to say yes out loud, but something in him fought hard against it and won.

Frigga shook her head sadly. “Since when did you turn into such a disrespectful, spoiled brat? Have I really done such a poor job of raising you?”

“I’m not a spoiled brat!” Loki quickly sputtered out while stomping his foot on the floor, somewhat taken back that she would even call him that.

Frigga clenched her fists at her sides as she continued to hold Loki's gaze. “Is that so? Then give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you over my knee right now and give you discipline that matches your childish behavior.”

Loki’s face turned into a look of sheer panic as a cold trickle of fear inched up his spine. He threw a quick glance at the other prisoners before turning back to Frigga.

“Y-you can't be serious.” He swallowed and forced a nervous laugh, not believing his ears. His eyes continued to dart around him at the other prisoners.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life, my son.”

“Su-surely you jest...” Loki’s lips turned upward into a smile, which quickly fell as he studied his mother’s expression. Frigga remained standing, her hard gaze never changing. A small whimper managed to escape Loki’s trembling lips. “Here?—Right now?”

“You’re being punished already by being in here, aren’t you? I think it’s only right that you have some motherly discipline to go along with it to make you think even harder about why you’re here.”

“No! You can’t!”

Frigga reached out and gently yet firmly grabbed hold of Loki’s wrist and pulled him over to the bed. The trickster finally regained his senses and began struggling, grabbing hold of Frigga’s hand to try and pry it loose. Having had enough of her errant son’s behavior, she quickly jerked Loki forward and swatted his backside hard, causing him to almost topple forward.

“Ow!!” Loki yelped indignantly, spinning around to face her, his pale cheeks blushing with a faint hint of redness and his eyes looking over at the prisoners to make sure they hadn’t seen what just happened. He threw his free hand behind him to rub out the sting. “Please, Mother...I...”

“Oh, I’m your mother now, am I? Funny how fast that changed. Don’t you ‘please mother’ me. I’m tired of your behavior, young man. There’s no getting out of this. You’ve brought it on yourself.” Frigga continued to hold Loki by the wrist while she moved to seat herself on the bed. “I should have done this a lot more long ago. I’m ashamed that I’ve failed to correct your attitude at a younger age.”

“B-but I’m too old! I’m an adult! You can’t do this…” Loki whined.

“Really? Strange, I haven’t noticed. By the way you’ve been acting lately, I could have sworn you were five-years-old.” Frigga replied darkly, throwing her son one of ‘those looks’ that told him she meant business. He hadn’t seen her use that look on him since he was a child.

Loki lowered his head, his free hand moving from his backside to idly play with the bottom part of his tunic. He wasn’t sure what hurt more: her words, the pain of the spanking that was to come, or the fact that she was going to spank him in view of the other prisoners.

“Do you wish to see me suffer?” Loki looked at Frigga with innocent, pleading eyes. “I haven’t done anything deserving of this.”

Frigga swatted Loki’s backside again, causing her son to jump and tense up, his eyes intently studying the floor.

“I’m wise to that silver tongue of yours so don’t even think about trying to get out of this. You’re going to get spanked and that’s final. You may not think you deserve it, but your actions and behavior say otherwise. If you even think about using that silver tongue on me, you will be here a lot longer than you want to be. Do I make myself clear?”

Loki silently nodded in reply, not taking his eyes off the floor and his feet.

“Good. Believe me; I don’t want to do this. I wish with all of my heart that I didn’t have to do this to you. It breaks my heart that I have to result to spanking you. I don’t do it because I wish to see you suffer. I do it because I love you and care about you. I know you can’t understand that, but you will in time.” Frigga’s voice changed from gentle to stern. “Before we begin, I want you to know that you’re getting this spanking because I will not tolerate your disrespectfulness and backtalk any longer. I am your mother and you will speak to me with respect. If you wish to wallow in your dark mood and throw yourself a pity party, that’s your business, but you will not sacrifice being respectful to your parents. I don’t care how old you are. You will learn some manners and respect this day if I have to stay here and tan your rump all night until you can’t sit down for a month. You will learn your place in this family and you will learn to address me properly.”

Not having time to spew out a retort, Loki was suddenly thrown over her lap and staring at the floor. Frigga positioned him so that both of them were comfortable and his rear was at a good angle. She had already prepared herself for how she was going to deliver the punishment. She would start off small and then work up from there if need be. How far she would end up going would be up to Loki. So she kept Loki’s pants in place…for the time being.

Fear gripped Loki’s heart as he felt himself being moved into place, and he quickly set about hindering the inevitable. During the entire time that Frigga spent positioning him over her knees, Loki kicked, flailed, whined, pleaded, and protested, making the scene far more dramatic than it should have been and succeeding in drawing attention to himself as several of the nearby prisoners turned to see what the yelling was about.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Frigga shouted while swiftly bringing her hand down hard on Loki’s backside three times in the same spot, muffled slaps sounding loudly in the small enclosure of the cell. Loki’s eyes widened and he gasped and grew still and quiet. He knew enough about this sort of thing to know that what Frigga had just given him had been a warning that he shouldn’t tempt further. As much as he hated to admit to himself, he had lost this battle and Frigga now had control. “Your behavior right this moment proves even more how badly you need this. I have never seen such childishness coming from a grown man before, especially not a prince of Asgard. You are apparently worse off than I originally thought, and worse off than Thor ever was. Now, put your legs down or I will restrain them for you.”

Swallowing hard at his mother’s words, Loki obeyed and lowered his legs. He looked over his shoulder, struggling to see through the long strands of his hair that had worked their way into his face.

“It hurts…”

“I know it hurts. It’s supposed to hurt. It serves to give you something to think about. Make wrong choices, and you pay for them with unpleasant consequences. The unpleasant consequences can vary, but in your case, it’s going to be pain in your backside. And you have no idea how much pain you have ahead of you, mister. You are going to lay here and you are going to take every bit of it, too. The time of spoiled princes is now over as of this very moment.”

Without another word, Frigga quickly brought her hand down in a series of swats, her hand being nothing but a blur as she peppered both of his cheeks. Loki jerked forward and gritted his teeth, hissing at the sting of it. It was dull but still painful enough to bring tears to his eyes and make him bite back yelps. He was determined not to cry or show any signs that the spanking was hurting him, though. He wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction that the punishment was indeed working. Although, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out before he finally gave in. It was just beginning and already he felt weak. He hated himself for that.

The dull slapping went on for several long minutes, Loki’s faint whimpers and gasps being the only other sound. Occasionally a slight yelp or ‘ow’ escaped his mouth after an especially painful slap came down. A few more minutes passed and Frigga stopped suddenly. Loki released the breath he’d been holding and slowly turned his head to look back at her, a part of him hoping that would be the end of it. His eyes, wide and watery, met hers. Despite himself, he shrank back a little when he saw the stern glare in her eyes. His eyebrows bunched up in worry as he wondered what his mother could be planning. Something told him that the spanking was far from being over.

“Apparently, I haven’t gotten through to you yet,” she said. “You’ve barely begun to cry.”

“It doesn’t hurt much,” he lied. “You can’t hurt me with a child’s punishment anyway!” Loki said bitterly, wishing he hadn’t after the words left his mouth. “I told you. I’m too old for such nonsense!”

“We’ll see about that.” Frigga grabbed hold of the waistband of his britches and yanked them down to his thighs, baring his bottom. His rear was already pink from the spanking she’d just finished giving him. Loki's breath caught in his throat when he realized what she had done, and his face turned a deep shade of red. Sick humiliation swept over him at the thought of her disrobing him in front of the prisoners. He’d never live this down. Quickly, he threw his legs up to cover himself.

“Mother! You can’t be serious about this! Please, put my trousers back up! Do you wish to humiliate me further in front of the other prisoners?!?! It’s bad enough that you’re spanking me. Please don’t expose me too! I’m a prince!”

“I told you that you brought this on yourself. You have no one to blame but yourself.” Frigga grabbed hold of both of his legs and pushed them down, only to have Loki throw them back up again. She sighed, having had enough. Lifting one of her knees higher than the other, she managed to maneuver her hand around Loki’s legs and smacked him twice good and hard on his bottom’s tender under-curve.

“YEOW!” Loki screamed loudly, bucking and lurching forward and kicking his legs. Never had he felt such pain. And it scared him that Frigga knew where his vulnerable areas were! What scared him, even more, is that he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle of that sort of pain before he would break completely. He felt that he had lost even more control of this situation.

“I thought I told you earlier to keep your legs down. You are dragging this out far longer than it needs to be simply because you will not cooperate.” Frigga again slapped Loki’s exposed under-curve hard before brushing his legs away, eliciting another pain filled scream from him. “Remove your legs. I will not tell you again. The next time those legs come up, I will restrain them. And that’s a promise.”

Loki immediately obeyed, sniffling at the pain he just felt. He then felt himself being adjusted again as Frigga pushed the front of him forward and downward, his head being closer to the floor so that his bottom would be higher in the air. Annoyed by the rough handling, he brushed away his hair that dangled in his face and fought to look up at Frigga. Once his mother was done adjusting him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and brought him closer to her.

“I will add a little more heat to this rear of yours and we shall see if the spoiled prince of Asgard can feel regret. I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but you leave me no other choice,” she said, picking up where she left off by bringing her hand down hard on his bared backside before settling into a rhythm of laying slap after hard slap on the wriggling, quickly reddening bottom across her knee. Loki let out a shriek at feeling the pain become ten times more painful after the padding of his pants had been taken away.

“Now we are getting somewhere,” Frigga said with an approving nod. The more Frigga’s hand met Loki’s bare cheeks, the worse the experience became and he was beginning to wish that he had released his pent-up tears back when his pants were still in place. Maybe then Frigga wouldn’t have moved on to this next level of torment.

As promised, the heat began to build in Loki’s backside and caused him to squirm and kick his legs again, though he was careful not to get them in the way of Frigga’s hand lest she carry out her promise to restrain them. He shuddered at the thought of not being able to move them, especially since he was already restrained enough by Frigga’s left hand and arm holding him in place over her knee.

Frigga continued to bombard Loki’s behind with relentless stinging, burning swats for what seemed like an hour to the poor, agonized trickster. She moved her hand over every inch of his rear, coating it in equal heated pain and redness. She made sure she didn’t miss a spot and watched as Loki’s butt turned from pink to a bright red under her administrations. She rotated between small slaps and faster, harder ones, depending on what words Loki chose to allow out of his mouth. For the most part, she let him say whatever he felt, although he quickly learned which words were bad choices. At times, she paid particular attention to the under-curve he’d be using for sitting, making her son scream in watery pain and struggle harder to get out of her hold. It didn’t take long until Loki’s reservoir completely gave way and he was reduced to a sniveling, teary, whimpering mess. He sobbed and cried his heart out and it shamed him at how fast he gave in to the painful swats.

“Stop! I can’t take anymore!” Loki cried out. “OW! Ow, ow,ow! Stoppppp, please, stop!”

If anything, Frigga spanked him faster and harder, determined to teach her son that he wasn’t in control of his punishment. Loki kicked, flailed, and squealed, not in the least bit happy that he had succeeded in making the spanking worse instead of stopping it.

He was beginning to feel pangs of regret creep up inside him.

Once Frigga felt that her son’s backside was properly roasted, she stopped to allow herself and him a breather. Loki gasped out sobs and hitched breathing, relieved at the break. He could feel the heat in his butt and squirmed uncomfortably on his mother’s lap in an attempt to soothe it. He tried resisting the urge to place his hand behind him, fearing what Frigga might do if she saw him attempting to rub the soreness from his backside. He settled instead for squeezing and twisting the bed covers, if not for anything else but to keep his hands occupied so they wouldn’t get him in bigger trouble.

“I think it’s time we had another talk,” Frigga said, letting go of Loki. She pulled him up and positioned him where he could rest his head on the bed and pull himself together. She then placed a hand on his back and kept her right hand close to his rear. Loki still choked and blubbered as he sobbed out his misery. “I’m assuming that the pain I’ve put in your backside has made you think over some things and has put an end to some of your spitefulness?”

Loki remained silent as he struggled to get his breathing under control, hitched sobs still coming out.

“Answer me,” said Frigga, swatting the under-curve of his bottom.

“OWCH! YES!” Loki choked out through his tears. She doubted that he was telling the truth, but at least it was a start. She would accept it for now.

Frigga swatted the underside of his bottom again. “You will address me as ‘ma’am’.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Loki quickly corrected with a wince and a loud sniff.

“That’s better. As much as it pains you to accept it, I AM your mother and you will address me properly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Loki sniveled.

“Good. Now, answer me this. Am I your mother?”

Loki, again, remained silent as if thinking over his answer. Frigga laid her hand on his heated bottom and gave him a slight swat. Loki squirmed and whimpered.

“Yes, yes, yes! You are my mother!” Loki finally replied, hiccupping. “And I love you!”

Frigga smiled lovingly at him and rubbed and patted his back and squeezed his shoulders.

“Was that so hard to say?” she asked in a gentle voice.

“No,” Loki said softly, uttering a loud sniff. He moved to wipe his eyes and nose on his sleeve and shakily grabbed at the locks of hair that clung to his wet face. Frigga reached over and helped him by brushing his hair back with her hand, running her fingers through it gently. Loki lay still, allowing Frigga to do as she wished. As long as she wasn’t slapping his bottom, he didn’t care what she did. He had always liked it when she babied him, and he had missed the attention as he grew older. Feeling her fingers combing through his hair now calmed him. He closed his eyes and basked in the pampering. He was glad that she was his mother. He wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Is the spanking over?” Loki timidly asked, barely above a whisper. He had been afraid to ask at first, but since his mother seemed to be in a better mood now he thought he’d risk it. He moved his sore rear and winced.

“No, my son, I’m afraid it isn’t.” Frigga sighed wearily, taking her hand away from Loki’s head. “And for the next part of it I’m going to take it a level higher so this lesson will stick.”

“A level higher?!” Loki’s voice came out shriller than he intended. A knot immediately formed in the pit of his stomach. “H-how much higher can it go??”

In answer to his question, Frigga snatched one of the slippers from off his kicking feet. What Loki felt next was an entirely new sensation of pain as the hard, flat bottom of the slipper came in contact with his already blistered butt with one loud slap that echoed throughout the cell. The sharp sting of the slipper compiled with the soreness from the other spanking immediately made Loki regret every harsh word he’d ever spoken to his mother. Not being able to help himself, Loki arched his back and uttered a pain filled, watery cry.

“Does that answer your question, young man?”

While his mind struggled to cope with the new pain, Loki’s mouth opened and closed as he fought to speak, finally nodding when words failed to come out.

Frigga relaxed her hands again, although, much to Loki’s dismay, she continued to clutch the slipper in her hand.

“For your information, there are many items I can use for this purpose. It doesn’t have to be a slipper.”

“No more!” Loki cried as he eyed the slipper.

“I’m sorry to say but you have more to endure before we’re finished here.” Frigga began adjusting him again.

“For what?!?” Loki’s voice cracked.

“For a bad habit you have,” Frigga snapped. “It’s called lying.”

A whimper escaped Loki as his mother lowered her right knee a bit and raised her left. He watched over his shoulder as she gripped the slipper firmly and brought it down on his right cheek with a sharp slap.

“YEOWCH!! OW! OW!” Loki screamed out, gripping the bed sheets. “Owwwwwwww…”

“I’m tired of your lying, Loki. You will learn right now that…it…will…not…be…tolerated…any…longer!” Frigga administered a harsh slap to Loki’s backside with each word she spoke, sending the poor trickster into a frenzied fit. He clawed at the bed sheets and tried desperately to get away but was held firmly in place, his backside paying the price for it as Frigga brought the slipper down again. “You are not going anywhere until we’re through.”

A watery, guttural cry escaped Loki's throat when Frigga brought the slipper down on the underside of his rear and the backs of his thighs. She stayed in this area for several minutes, repeatedly slapping the tender spots and making Loki kick his legs and jerk and twist in her hold.

“OWWWWW! Mama, please stop! Please!” he pleaded, his breath hitching and choking back a sob. “I’m sorry! I’m so very sorry! I’m sorry for saying you aren’t my mother, I’m sorry for all of the harsh words I said to you, and I’m sorry for LYING! I wished that I never did it! Just STOP!” Loki kicked his legs furiously before collapsing.

At hearing Loki’s apology, Frigga stopped the spanking. She ran her hand soothingly over his back and over his head.

“The spanking is over now. You can rest,” Frigga whispered to her sobbing son. She grabbed hold of and pulled Loki’s pants back in place as gently as possible and helped him to stand. Loki immediately went to work vigorously rubbing the soreness out of his backside, wincing at every rub. He sniffled and turned puffy, watery, red eyes to his mother, looking more like a child than anything else. He watched as Frigga sat down on the bed again and motioned for him to sit next to her. Still rubbing his burning cheeks, he moved and sat as gingerly as possible, hissing slightly. He was glad that they were seated on the bed.

Frigga placed an arm around her boy and hugged him, kissing his wet face while running her fingers through his hair.

“I hope I won’t ever have to repeat this,” she said softly. “But I want you to know that I will if you ever force me to. I don’t take pleasure in doing it, so I would appreciate it if you don’t make me have to repeat it. And I want you to know and understand that I did it out of love for you, my son. Your behavior frightens me.”

“Why does it frighten you?” Loki asked with a loud sniff, looking quizzically.

“I’m scared that I’m going to lose you.” Frigga had tears in her eyes as she moved to clutch Loki tightly in her arms and plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m afraid I’m going to lose my baby boy.”

Loki melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. He held on to her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

“I love you, Mother,” he whispered, his voice sounding muffled as he nuzzled her clothing.

“I love you too, Loki,” she replied, pushing her face next to his and rocking him in her embrace. She patted his back and rubbed soothing circles into it. “Just between you and me, I want you to know that you’ve always been my favorite,” she whispered in his ear. Loki’s eyes opened in shock for a brief moment before closing again, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

A few minutes passed and Frigga finally pulled the two of them apart. She smiled sweetly at Loki, reaching to brush back a lock of his dark hair that crossed his face. Loki forced a smile, shifting his weight on his smarting bottom.

“Are you going to act better from now on and be more respectful to your parents?”

Loki nodded as he tried sitting in a more comfortable position, eventually pushing his hands underneath him. “I’ll try…to be.”

“Don’t try. Do it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Loki replied, sniffling. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he was going to try his hardest, if not for anything else but to avoid another round of the painful spanking.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Frigga handed Loki his slipper. He looked down at it with a pout, choking on a late sob. Reluctantly he took it from her and held it loosely in his hand, the other hand occupied with rubbing at his soreness. The pain in his butt seemed to intensify the moment he put his hand on the slipper. He marveled over how such a simple, common object could bring so much pain. Loki stared blankly at it for some time before dropping it to the floor and pushing his foot into it. He sighed and turned his eyes to his mother, a faint hint of a smile creasing the corners of his lips.

Frigga smiled back and stood up, running a hand over his head and giving him another kiss. “Rest, my son. There will be time for talking later.”

Loki held on to Frigga’s hand as long as he could while she walked away from him, not wanting to release his hold of it. He watched as she walked out of the cell and the force field reappeared. A couple of tears ran down his cheeks and he sniffled. He turned and lay down on his stomach across the bed and threw the covers up over him, not really caring about doing much else.

 

_“That was the last time I ever saw her. That was the last lesson she ever taught me. She said she loved me and that I was her favorite. She did what she did because she was afraid of losing me. At that time…I never thought that I would lose her.”_

 

-End


End file.
